Fushigi Yugi: Futures Play
by Rose Bride
Summary: This story is about Miaka and Takka, thier lives in Toyko. With their 16 year old daughter Mia. Lately Mia has been recieveing strange dreams. A voice calling to her from another world with the light of red.... Please Read and Review


Disclaimer: All characters of Fushigi Yugi used in this fanfic belong to the great Yu Watase. Except for the ones I created myself, such as Mia, she's mine! HAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Hi Everyone. Rose Bride here! been a long time since I wrote thing lately. This story is another spur of the moment. It's basically about if Miaka and Tamahome had a daughter. Anyway I hope you like it. It's the first chapter. I'm only going to contuine. If I know people want me too and like it. So please enjoy. Read and Review. Thank You very much. Oh Yeah HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Fushigi Yugi  
~ Futures Play  
  
"Mia, you've been chosen, from the day of conception, you have been the one"  
" The one?, who are you tell me"  
" You will be the one to save both worlds and close the book forever"  
" I don't understand, how can I save both worlds. I'm only a teenage student"  
The voice began to fade, fade into the black darkness that surround the young Mia. She swirled around and fretfully looked in the shadows, to locate the voice and answer her questions.  
" You are the one, believe.....believe in time all questions will be answered"  
As the voice faded and disappered, bright lights surround Mia. Lights of four colours, red, blue, green and grey, these lights formed into mountians. Mountians so high the touched the heavens, below each mountian were seven figures surronded by aruas of red, green, blue and grey. Only under the fourth mountain of red, only six figures were surrounded by the red aruas. They all called to her, pleading to come. A lone male figure stepped out under from the mountain, arms open and beckoning for her to come. Her heart told her to run and warp her arms around this figure, but her feet wouldn't move. She mind screamed for her to move, but she couldn't. When all of a sudden, an electric light of purple destroyed the mountians and tore away the figures. The purple light turned into an hand, reaching out for Mia, and wrapping it's fingers around her slim body. It began to squezze her, tight and hard, she screamed but no sound was heard. She felt her slef losing to the grip, the light before her eyes began to fade feeling herself lose to death. When all of a sudden a warming glow of red surround her body, and the echo of a bird was heard. As the echo sounded louder and louder, Mia screamed, as the sounded of her alarm clock went off.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Mia Sukunami awoke with a start. Sweat dripped form her forehead, while her light pink pj's stuck to her. She groaned and bowed her head in her hands, she couldn't stop shaking. The dream, the same dream always left her feeling this way. Scared, but curious, what did these dreams mean, why is it always the same dream. The dream that haunted her for months now, making her scared to go to bed at night. The dream meant something, something important, but she couldn't figure it out. It always left her with emotions that lingered, love, hate, passion, power, lonely, anger.   
She glanced over at her digital clock, 7:30 am, she almost fell out of the bed. Scrambling to make her bed and find her unifrom, she glanced at her calender. She sighed with relief but fustration, it was only Saturday.   
" Why did I set my alarm clock that early" she frowned, starting to climb back into bed, when the sweet voice of her mother called out from downstairs. " MIA!!!!!! are you awake, remember you friends will be here for 8:30 to take you to Chiba"  
Mia, instantly smiled, and grabbed her casual colthes a light blue tank top and blue jeans. Runnigng to the bath room, she brushed her teeth, cleaned her face and pulled back her long wave black hair into a pony tail. Checking her reflection, she grinned and bolted down to the kitchen, happy to start the day.  
  
Mia bounced into the kitchen and annouced her airrval " MORNING!!!". As her mother turned around, Mia kissed her on the cheek and ran to sit herself down. While her mother smiled and sereved her, the usual toast and a variety of fruits. Her mother, Miaka seated herself across from her daughter. She smiled and flipped back her wavy brown hair behind her shoulder and playfully punched her husband in the arm. " Breakfest is served"  
Mia's father threw the newspaper he was reading across the kitchen and began to chow down. Ingoring the glare from his wife. Mia smiled her father was as handsome as ever, short black/blue hair, and his violet eyes he was mascule and in great shape. She knew that when ever they walked down the street, women stopped to drool at her father. It didn't bother her mother, for her mother with her shoulder length wavy brown hair, green eyes and slim-trim figure always got the same attention. But across Miaka and Takka Sukunami, only had eyes for each other. After 16 years of marriage, their love and passion for each other still burned on never fading.  
Mia envyed the love her parents shared for each other and wished for the same. She knew she was attractive and had many dates. But no guy made her heart go crazy and her mind go numb, except for the red figure in her dream. That dream.... what could it mean?.... who are they?..... why do I feel so scared?  
" Mia? Mia?"  
Mia shook her head, as her name was called. " Ummmmm did you say something" she asked, her mind still clouded with thoughts.  
Takka looked at his daughter concerned, he had been asking her the same question twice. but she looked down at her plate, almost shaking and pale. She looked up and smiled " I'm sorry, just a little distracted thats all"  
Miaka glanced over at Takka and formed a tight smile taking his hand in hers. She looked back over at Mia, " So you and your friends are all going to the ancient district in Chiba, right?'  
Mia looked up and smiled, " Yep, Suka told us all about these amazing ancient books and figurens from all over the world, were being sold there. So we decided to check it out, You know for my collection". Ever since she was a child Mia loved figurens or book of ancient warriors, princesses, animals, emperors, anything. Her collection ranged from Greek to Chinese.  
Takka smiled over at her, his litte girl. Before he could say a word to her, about safety and strangers. The doorbell rang. Mia jumped from her seat and ran to greet her friends.   
"Okay, I'll be right there...... Don't worry I just need my jacket and money". Mia came walking back into the kitchen. Grab her purse and jean jacket. Her father had just finished breakfest and her mother was clearing the table. She kissed them both on the cheeks and said her farewells.  
Takka was about to give the usual father concern. " Now Mia, becareful of strange...."  
" Strange men, don't stray from your friends, call in two hours and that I love you. I know the routine daddy. Don't worry I can protect myself." Mia hugged him.  
"I hope you find some interesting stuff, Hun" Said Miaka smiling and waving goodbye.  
" I will mom, and maybe I just might find that book in your stories. About the priestess and her celestial warriors" Mia waved her goodbyes and bolted to the door to her waiting friends. Not noticing to look of fear on her mothers face. The glint of remembrance flashed through Miaka's and Takka's mind. Both turning to each for comfroting embraces. They prayed that their daughter may never have to experience the pain of hardships that they had felt. That, that book may never resurface in their lives ever again. 


End file.
